Repair Job
by Rain Blade
Summary: chaos and Tony get stuck in the cargo bay. Yaoi, Tony/chaos. First try, please go easy.


Repair Job  
  
I do not own Xenosaga. This story does contain yaoi, which means a relationship between two males. If this bothers you, go read elsewhere. I'm not responsible for corrupted children. I guess a slight lime warning, but nothing too explicit. This is a first try at a fanfic, so comments are welcome. Thanks!  
  
"Well, that's the last of it," Tony muttered to himself, as he leaned over and waved at chaos though the thick metal door, indicating that the last of the cargo was safely stored in the bay.  
  
chaos waved back, encased in the metal shell of his A.G.W.S. unit, and glided smoothly back into the cargo bay of the Elsa.  
  
Tony rapped on the panel next to the door, and called, "Hey, Hammer, everything's clear down here, we're heading back up."  
  
"Hurry up, we're late already, and Little Master's getting impatient," Hammer's voice crackled though the radio link, "this little stop wasn't exactly planned."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but what are you going to do, anything that will help clear the captain's debt." Tony trailed off. He turned around as he heard the hiss of the airlock door.  
  
"He certainly does have a lot of debt," chaos contributed, as he busied himself with dusting himself off.  
  
"Yeah," Tony repeated, idly watching him. He tended to watch chaos quite a bit, especially when he thought the spiritualist wasn't looking. He had had a small crush on him since he had found out how sweet chaos was. He wasn't bad looking, either, Tony mused to himself, eyeing chaos' slim frame. The person in question abruptly looked up and gave the helmsman a puzzled glance. "Uh, we should, uh, get up the to bridge. Hammer'll kill us all if he tries to fly this girl, and god knows what Little Master has been encouraging them to do to get back to the Durandal." Tony could feel his face heating up.  
  
Tony spun and started up the ramp, mentally berating himself. Yeah, great, way to go, moron. He's so gonna bust you.  
  
chaos followed with a small, barely noticeable smile on his face.  
  
Quick, say something, anything. Tony's mental voice screamed at him.  
  
"So," Tony threw back over his shoulder, "what was it like fighting with Albedo? You know, was it, like, freaky?"  
  
"Well," chaos said thoughtfully, "I guess we all did what was needed to save Second Miltia. We knew he was 'freaky'," he smiled, "but there were more important things."  
  
"Yeah, sounds neat," the helmsman said distractedly. Tony kept walking past the electromagnetic floors, and the doors that went with them. The ship suddenly gave a tremendous lurch, knocking both males off their feet, and the doors slid shut with a whooshing sound.  
  
There was a pause, and then, Tony said brightly, "Oh, shit."  
  
chaos gracefully picked himself up from where he had fallen, and said, "I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this."  
  
"Oh, logical explanation my ass! I-"  
  
"Hey, are you guys okay? I think the intruder alarm kicked in."  
  
"Hammer? What the hell did you do?" Tony bellowed.  
  
"Look, just hang in there," Jr.'s voice came over the intercom. "It's my fault, I wanted to get back to the Durandal, so I had Hammer try to pilot. We hit some debris. Shion's trying to fix the whole, uh, intruder glitch thing."  
  
"Yeah, so just cool your jets." Matthews threw in with a note of warning in his voice. "You'll be out in an hour. See you then." The speaker cut out with a note of finality.  
  
"An hour," Tony repeated. He turned to chaos. "Wanna play cards?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Do you have a deck?" chaos responded hopefully.  
  
"Okay, never mind."  
  
chaos sighed. The ship lurched again, sending Tony crashing to the deck, while chaos managed to keep his balance.  
  
"Okay," Tony said frantically, "Hammer's hurting my baby, now it's getting personal." He reached out and gently stroked the floor. "It's okay, I'll get up there, somehow."  
  
The ship gave another violent lurch that knocked chaos to the deck as well, and sent Tony into the wall. "Hey, man, you okay?" Tony asked, after he picked himself up. He leaned over, and then froze as chaos started to move back. They ended up within inches of each other.  
  
Kiss him! His inner voice was screaming at him. Seriously, he's right there, and he's not moving, he's just looking at you, do it. He had to know you were checking him out in the hanger, and he didn't freak, you're looking at him now, and he's not freaking-  
  
Yeah, but he's chaos he doesn't freak-  
  
chaos remained perfectly still, almost as if he knew the inner struggle going on within Tony.  
  
Tony finally just looked at chaos, calmly rapped the side of his head to get the voices to go away, and kissed him.  
  
He got the shock of his life when chaos kissed him back, leaning forward and draping his arms around Tony's lightly muscled back.  
  
Hah, I win. His inner voice proclaimed smugly.  
  
Tony ignored it as he coaxed chaos' tongue out of his mouth. Somehow he had guessed that that the spiritualist would be shy. Tony gently stroked through chaos' silver hair and down his sides, and pushed him back against the door.  
  
Which suddenly opened, spilling both of them into the corridor.  
  
"We fixed the doors!" Hammer called over the intercom.  
  
Tony rolled off the slighter male, slightly embarrassed, and offered his hand. "They have the worst timing, ya know?" He said.  
  
chaos, looking disheveled, took the proffered hand and was pulled to his feet.  
  
"We'll finish this later, huh?" Tony said with a wink, expecting chaos to blush or look away.  
  
chaos just smiled and said simply, "Yes, I guess we will." He turned and walked off down the hallway, leaving the helmsman staring.  
  
Tony finally grinned, then, abruptly, the smile disappeared. "My baby! Hammer's dead!"  
  
So. Comments and constructive criticism are very welcome. I'd even welcome flames. ;) Thank you very much for reading. If anyone actually wants me to continue this with a lemon, I have an account on Mediaminer, and I can continue it there, since FF.net has banned, uh, that sort of thing. 


End file.
